Halloween o Karma
by SiliaMiliii -SOFISTA
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. [AU] [OoC] [OC] Siempre que llegaba Halloween, algo le pasaba, lo peor, era tener de testigo a Shaoran Li. PMA:Bruja - Centáuro.


**Sakura POV:**

Halloween, el peor día del año, donde todos se disfrazan, hacen travesuras, piden dulces y se divierten. Siempre que me toca este día del año término pasando por alguna vergüenza, cada año para estas fechas tengo que rezar para que no me pase algo peor que el año anterior, pero para mi mala suerte, siempre es malo. No sería problema, ningún problema si no fuera que cierta persona me ve en mis peores momentos o termina pasándome algo justo cuando él está presente.

Muchos se preguntaran que cosas tan graves me pasan como para terminar así de preocupada, o mejor dicho resignada. Debe ser que alguien haya arriba no me quiere o algo muy malo hice en mi vida pasada, digo como para recibir este castigo. El primer año desde que Shaoran Li se mudo a Tomoeda, tuve un accidente justo en frente de él.

Esa fue la peor vergüenza que pase con alguien, justo estábamos en Halloween, haciendo una fiesta para celebrar, mi amiga Tomoyo me hizo usar un hermoso vestido de ninfa, era realmente hermoso, en color blanco, largo que llegaba hasta mis pies, era ceñido en el busto pero suelto hacia abajo. Lo estábamos pasando tan bien en la fiesta que nunca pensé que terminaría pasando una vergüenza. En ese tiempo ya me caía mal Li, por ser tan grosero, además de indiferente con las demás chicas, o mejor dicho frío con ellas.

Siempre que alguien se le declaraba, él terminaba diciéndoles ‹‹ya terminaste››, todas terminaba llorando desconsoladas por la frialdad con que les hablaba sobre los sentimientos de ellas. Así que se podría decir que éramos enemigos, en realidad no soportaba esa actitud, así que le hacía afrenta, al parecer eso a él le molestaba que me terminaba respondiendo. Al final ambos terminábamos peleando y nuestros amigos tenían que ir a separarnos para que no pasara a mayores.

Pero justo en esas fechas me ocurrió una desgracia con él de testigo. Habían preparado ponche, bebidas y jugos, además de muchas cosas para comer. Yo había tomado mucho ponche esa noche, así que tuve que ir corriendo al baño, al salir del baño no me di cuenta que mi vestido se había enganchado a mi ropa interior, mostrando mis bragas de ositos. Si no es porque Shaoran me vio, yo hubiera seguido caminado así hasta que alguien se hubiera apiadado de mí.

La vergüenza al ver que me vio, era tan grande que solo quería que me tragara la tierra. Debo decir que el también estaba sonrojado pero lo disimulo muy bien, la única que sentía que su cara reventaría, era yo. No sabía en qué rincón esconderme, luego de eso el siempre que me veía sonreía como diciendo ‹‹vi tu ropa interior de ositos››, siempre que hacía eso, tenía unas ganas locas de golpearlo pero como me había ayudado, me tenía que tragar el coraje que sentía.

Así cada Halloween se convertía en mi karma, siempre, siempre me pasaba algo en presencia de Shaoran Li. Parecía que disfrutaba de mis desgracias, bueno creo que la del año pasado no sé si fue karma, tortura o ambas. La del año pasado fue la peor, aun me da vergüenza salir a la calle, pero por sobre todo, no puedo verlo a los ojos porque la vergüenza no me deja hacerlo.

Ese año me disfrace de **bruja**, iríamos a celebrar Halloween a un nuevo lugar, estaba encomendándome a todos los santos habidos y por haber, sabía que algo me pasaría en presencia de Li. Decidí que por mi seguridad, trataría de no estar cerca de él, lo evitaría a toda costa, sobre todo porque el lugar estaba lleno de gente, sería mucho más fácil no toparme con él. Estaba muy equivocada, sabía que la suerte para mí no existía, no sabía qué clase de maldición me habían lanzado pero no era de las buenas.

Después de bailar como si estuviera escondiéndome, decidí ir a sentarme, teníamos nuestras cosas en una mesa, pensando que había dejado mi cartera en el respaldo de la silla, sin mirar estire mi brazo para poder sacar un espejo, quería saber si mi maquillaje no se había corrido. Grave error, mis instintos me indicaban que fuera al tocador para revisar mi rostro, pero como me daba mucha pereza atravesar toda la pista de baile para revisar mi maquillaje, ya que tenía un espejo en mi cartera, me quede en mi lugar.

El quedarme en mi lugar fue una de las más estúpidas decisiones que pude cometer, cada vez que lo recuerdo mi cara se pone roja como un tomate maduro, siento que el calor se agolpa en ella. Al quedarme en mi asiento, estiro el brazo hacia atrás para poder buscar mi espejo, hasta que me topo con algo, no sabía que era, pensé que mi bolso estaba demasiado blando, pero a la vez algo me decía que no estaba tocando mi bolso.

Seguí palpando para hacerme una idea de lo que estaba tocando, esa fue otra de mis tontas decisiones, sentía algo raro en mi mano, mi sexto sentido me decía que me voltee a mirar que es lo que estoy tocando, al hacer eso me encontré con la mirada de Li, estaba con una mirada intensa en mi persona. Cuando miro donde estaba mi mano, me doy cuenta de lo que estoy tocando, pero para mi desgracia no estoy tocando cualquier cosa.

En mi mente rezaba que fuera su pierna, su muslo o cualquier otra cosa, pero no donde estaba mi mano, sin querer le estaba agarrando sus partes intimas, me quería morir de la vergüenza. De mis labios no salían palabras, no sabía que decir, la vergüenza, el bochorno de saber que estaba en una posición tan comprometedora.

Él no decía nada, su mirada estaba fija en mi, ni siquiera se movía, para mi desgracia, en esa época me gustaba usar mis uñas largas, debo decir que al parecer lo deje sin habla. Se podría decir que tenía mis uñas enterradas en cierta parte. Sin decir palabra alguna saque mi mano de donde la tenía, me senté lo más derecha que pude, mirando hacia el frente sin decir ni una sola palabra. Creo que lo deje traumado porque en toda la noche no lo volví a ver, pero desde esa vez, que ya le tome un terror atroz al Halloween.

Esta vez presiento que algo me sucederá, no sé que será pero Li estará involucrado, todos teníamos que reunirnos con los demás en la nueva discoteca **Centauro**, estábamos listos para salir, me prepare mentalmente para alguna desgracia. Decidí usar algo que me diera seguridad, pero a la vez que fuera original. Me vestí del cadáver de la novia, fue una idea que pensaba, me ayudaría a evitar alguna desgracia.

Celebramos como siempre, este año al parecer, Shaoran no quiso acompañarnos, creo que al igual que a mí, los Halloween le eran de temer. Estaba segura que no se aparecería, así que me confié, pero era un error confiarme. Lo vi aparecer de repente, venía disfrazado de Barnabas Collins el vampiro de sombras tenebrosas, le quedaba muy bien, ya que tenía esa pinta de gente con clase. Como sabía que algo malo me pasaría en presencia de él, me fui a sentar en el rincón que tenía nuestra mesa.

Creo que se dio cuenta de mi escapada que se dirigió con premura hacia mí, yo no quería que lo hiciera porque sabía que algo malo me ocurriría. Se sentó en frente de mí, solo me miraba, pero me daba la impresión que su mirada decía mucho. No me di cuenta en qué momento me saco a bailar, estaba tan concentrada observándolo, que cuando reaccioné, estábamos en la pista de baile. Bailábamos de lo mejor, hasta que empezó a sonar una canción romántica, me sujeto con fuerza de la cintura para que no escapara. De repente, en la mitad de la canción, me habló.

―No sé que tengo que hacer para que me tomes en cuenta, has pasado cosas demasiado vergonzosas en mi presencia, pero aun así me ignoras. ¿Es que acaso no te gusto? ―me dijo esto con la mirada cargada de reproche.

Me quede sin habla, era cierto que me había visto en los peores momentos, pero nunca llegue a pensar que correspondería mis sentimientos. Pensaba que todas las desgracias que vivía con él, era una forma de darme la valentía que no tenía, de lograr el acercamiento que yo evitaba para poder declararme. Creo que al final era el destino que nos intentaba unir pero que yo no entendía, al mirarlo a los ojos decidí expresarle de la mejor manera mis sentimientos por él.

―Siento ser tan torpe al no ver que correspondías mis sentimientos, pero prometo compensarte por ello, por mucho tiempo.

Dicho esto le doy un fugaz beso en los labios, cosa que él no se esperaba porque se quedo sin palabras, pero también con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Estoy segura que este año ya se terminó mi mala suerte, tal vez que empiece a mejorar un poco, pero no importa si me pasan cosas terribles en frente de Shaoran Li, estoy segura que él terminara muy feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
